


【磊嘉（主）/之焉】心经

by Malucca



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malucca/pseuds/Malucca
Summary: 预警：骨科，3P





	【磊嘉（主）/之焉】心经

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：骨科，3P

1

墙上有一只甲虫。

赵磊盯着它油亮的鞘翅看了一会儿，才把自己从初醒的愣怔中拔出来，确认弄醒自己的，是窗帘里漏进来的晨光，而不是身后两个人的动静。

焉栩嘉的脸埋在他腰际。夏之光在不紧不慢地摆弄他，动作很轻柔的，把他的身体一下一下送近赵磊。  
大约是没醒透，焉栩嘉没发出什么声音，只有一点滚热的鼻息，烫着赵磊的皮肤。  
没醒也知道自己找乐子，下身在赵磊腿上磨蹭着，黏黏的一滩东西，汪在他的膝窝。

赵磊数甲虫的脚。  
一。二。三。四。有两只大概抱在了胸前，看不见。

甲虫好像死了一般，静止在墙上。  
赵磊静静地等。他不缺耐心。等了好久，甲虫伸出两只前足，开始在墙上移动。  
五。六。  
他转过身去。  
果然是还没醒。眼睛闭着，睫毛倒已经湿透了。  
焉栩嘉的睫毛不算密，却很长，疏疏地搭在下眼睑。又因为湿，格外的黑。  
看起来有点可怜。  
明明更可怜的样子他也见过，此刻赵磊心却像被猫用肉垫按住，又收紧了爪尖。除了柔软和痛，再没有别的。

赵磊凑过去吻焉栩嘉闭着的眼睛。他梦里才会放松，流露出贪婪的本性来。嘴唇微微张开的样子，像是想要更多。  
没有像是，他想要更多。  
焉栩嘉不是喜欢提要求的小孩。他表达想要的方式向来曲折。偏偏每一次赵磊都能读懂。  
从来都是这样，只要他要，他就给。

赵磊把嘴唇送过去，焉栩嘉吃奶一样的吮，两条手臂也搭上来，婴儿一样，软而无力。他意识朦胧的时候，常常有这样脆弱的神态。  
夏之光用力顶了他一下，他吐出今天的第一声呻吟，被吞没在他和赵磊亲昵的唇齿间。

赵磊起身的时候，焉栩嘉已经醒了。夏之光换了个姿势，把他按在床上操。

赵磊光脚走到窗前，想要把窗帘拉好。  
并不是为了遮光。焉栩嘉怕黑，家里的窗帘从来只是意思意思。

他试着扯了一下，浅蓝色窗帘的上部依然垂着一角，圈出三角形的一片天光。  
背后的床垫吱呀作响，然后像是沉重的肉体落在床垫上——仍然盖不住焉栩嘉变了调的一声。  
他扯了第二下，一枚铁制的窗帘环掉在脚边。  
赵磊捡起这枚圆环。上面刻着厂家的logo，他仔细辨认，想着要买回一枚完全一样的才行。

外面的天光已经大亮。被窗帘过滤后，卧室里是柔和的冷色调光线。焉栩嘉伏在夏之光的身上，随着他的动作起伏。光铺满他的身体，皮肉冰凉，是一尊大理石雕塑。白色的日光从窗帘的缺口掉进来，按了一个明亮的形状在他凸出的肩胛骨上。  
——一个边缘清晰的三角形。刚才还在赵磊的脸上。

赵磊从床脚堆着的衣物中拾起属于自己的几件，往外走。  
“动作轻一点。他今天有体育课。更衣室被人看到了，又要被乱说。”  
焉栩嘉娇得很，按着的力气大一点，身上就有暧昧的痕迹留下。夏之光又一向没轻没重。

床上的人没有回应他。他也看不到他们任何一个人的脸。也许被乱说也没关系。怎样的乱，也比不上真相的乱。

赵磊在门外站着。他等到那只甲虫沿着墙壁爬了出来，才掩上了卧室的门。

直到赵磊洗完澡，那两个人也没出来。  
他给他们留了两份早餐，又分别给两个人的班主任发消息请假，以家长的身份。

浴缸放满水，赵磊搬来自己卧室里的那尊滴水观音。  
白瓷的观音像，沉得压手。他缓缓松劲，观音像贴近水面时才放手。瓷器沉下去，磕到瓷制浴缸的底部。因为水的关系，并不清脆的一声响。  
观音背面的法相，劈开水的柔波，泠泠地看他。

2

赵磊剥糖一样，把焉栩嘉从校服里剥出来。  
焉栩嘉是一块旧式的奶糖。摸起来是硬的，温的，木的。只有含进嘴里，才会让你知道他的软，热，甜；粘牙——粘得能拉出丝。

赵磊把手伸到焉栩嘉眼前，白色的黏丝在指尖拉扯。  
“被哥哥口就这么爽？嗯？”  
焉栩嘉没有回答，答案写在他发红的眼角。  
还不够。  
赵磊亲上去，引着他眼角的红色往外烧，烧到耳垂，烧到脖颈，又烧到胸口。  
指甲勾到焉栩嘉的穴口，他瑟缩了一下。很可怜的样子。  
明明不是第一次。  
赵磊最见不得他这个样子，又忍不住顺着他的心意可怜他。他贴着他的耳朵问：“哥哥弄疼你了吗？”  
焉栩嘉摇头。  
“那怎么不叫出来？”  
焉栩嘉不理他，把嘴唇咬得更紧了。  
赵磊明知故问。因为夏之光在外面。

他最小的弟弟是个小气鬼。  
小时候，妈妈给他们三个人一人一罐什锦糖果。赵磊最喜欢薄荷味的，自己的吃完了，又眼巴巴想要弟弟的。夏之光每次都会直接给他，但是焉栩嘉就要他拿柠檬味的来换。三颗换一颗。  
长大了也是一样。他知道弟弟含着多少甜东西，但每次只有赵磊先拿出更多，他才肯给赵磊一点点。  
——曾经赵磊觉得委屈，明明没有比弟弟大多少，为什么总是要让着他。但是他从一开始就让着他。在还觉得委屈的时候，他就一直让着他。

没关系。赵磊想。他有耐心。过一会儿，焉栩嘉就会把自己最好的糖果给他。他要慢慢地舔，不管别人拿什么来，他也不换。

这样也好。每次都好像是第一次。

然而他们真正的第一次，焉栩嘉一开始就浪得很。  
赵磊用领带蒙住了焉栩嘉的眼睛。半哄半骗的：“怕你不敢看哥哥的脸。看到哥哥的脸，就起不来了。” 

这话里有几分真，赵磊也不知道，然而眼睛看不见带来的刺激是真的。  
刚开始做，焉栩嘉就抓着赵磊的手往自己的胸口带。才玩了几下，他下面就已经湿透了，分不清哪里流出来的水，前面的还是后面的。  
准备好的润滑剂根本用不上。赵磊直接就着体液给他做扩张。焉栩嘉抖得厉害，又抬起腰往赵磊身上蹭，再明显不过的邀请姿态。

赵磊一边给他做，一边轻咬他腿根的肉哄他：“乖，别急。不然待会会痛。”  
他舍不得让他痛。

赵磊插进去的时候，焉栩嘉张开嘴，深深吸了一口气。濒死一样。  
他本来抱着赵磊的背。这一下十根指头猛然抓紧，陷进赵磊背部的肌肉里。  
赵磊没有被抓痛。  
他想起下午看到焉栩嘉在剪指甲。本来他的指甲就留得短，再剪，边缘都扎进肉里。  
原来他也舍不得让他痛。

高潮之前，焉栩嘉的喘息里夹进了呜咽，好像是哭了，蒙着眼睛的领带渗出深色的水痕。  
赵磊慌得把领带解开。果然是哭了。  
焉栩嘉眼睛里总是含着水的样子，好像随便眨一眨，就会滴下泪来。但他向来不爱哭。  
“哥……哥。”他叫他，喘得太厉害了，字眼半吞半吐。但赵磊听得分明。  
焉栩嘉在说：“我要看着哥哥的脸射。”

赵磊想：原来我才是那个不敢看对方脸的人。

焉栩嘉不怎么在床上说荤话。这句也不算荤话。  
但是后来，几乎每一次，只要赵磊想起这句话，就会立刻硬起来。硬到他疼。

那条黄蓝相间的领带，焉栩嘉让赵磊丢掉。他没有。他把它叠好，藏在衣柜深处。

3

几年前，说不清是几年前。他们三个一起去欧洲旅游。路过一间教堂，赵磊要进去。  
焉栩嘉笑他，明明是个坚定的无神论者，偏偏又对宗教相关的东西最感兴趣。在国内要逛庙，到了国外，又要逛教堂。  
“遇到一个，就要进一个。明明每一个都差不多，也不知道有什么好看的。” 说完，声音放软，有点撒娇的样子，“我能不能不去。”  
“那我留下来陪你。”夏之光立刻接上。  
赵磊拿他们全无办法。他捏了一下焉栩嘉的脸，“那大哥自己去，让阿光陪你。”又抽出几张纸币给夏之光，叮嘱他们找个遮阴的地方等他。

走近了赵磊才发现，这是一间东正教教堂。在这个天主教国家，这是他几天来遇到的第一间。  
其实从外观看，也不怎样像。教堂很小，东正教派标志性的洋葱顶简化成几个略带弧度的圆顶塔楼。外壁竟然全部是粉色的，规律地排列着白色的装饰长条。不像教堂，倒像是童话故事里会出现的玩具城堡。  
然而玩具城堡里不会设置圣坛，也不会在穹顶上绘满圣像。

赵磊仰头欣赏穹顶上的画像。因为时代艺术风格的原因，圣人们的脸都干枯而木然。  
他不信佛，也不信神。这样干枯而木然的脸无法让他生出敬畏的情绪来。

教堂的神父一看就不是本地人。皮肤相对于本地人过于苍白，头发的颜色也过于浅，更何况他有一双不属于拉丁民族的蓝眼睛。  
神父对赵磊吐出一长串陌生的语言。  
赵磊微笑着摇头，指了指自己的耳朵示意。  
神父很执着，又拿出手机，对着翻译软件复述了一边，然后把手机举到赵磊面前。  
古怪而无感情的电子女声对赵磊说：“年轻人，如果你有罪，可以找我忏悔。”  
赵磊笑了，摇头。我没有罪。

离开的时候，赵磊又抬头看了一眼穹顶。这一眼，他看懂了。不是他在仰望他们，是他们在俯视他。  
赵磊的身后，神父纯净的蓝眼睛里流露出悲悯的神色。

赵磊在一间路边的冰淇淋店找到了他的弟弟们。  
焉栩嘉握着一只雪白的甜筒，在和夏之光说着什么。说得开心了，歪倒在夏之光的肩膀上笑。  
笑意天真又甜美。  
心电感应一般，赵磊还没走近，他就向他这边转过头来。他转向他，天真和甜美也转向他。

赵磊看着他鼻尖沾上的一点白色的奶油。心里重重一沉。

“你还记得你小时候的事吗？”赵磊抽过一张纸巾，擦掉焉栩嘉鼻尖一点白色的精液。  
“小时候？要多小？幼稚园吗？”焉栩嘉眯着眼睛，打了个小小的呵欠。他每次这样的时候，都看起来很小，配上脸上未褪的潮红，赵磊体味到犯罪般的刺激。  
“没有那么久，就几年的事……一到暑假你就要吃香草冰淇淋，不是我管着你，你每天一个都吃不够。不给你吃，你还要闹脾气。” 赵磊捧着他的脸，仔仔细细地端详，“怎么一转眼，我的嘉嘉就长这么大了。”  
“那我现在也不大呀。”焉栩嘉咕哝着，把脸藏进赵磊的胸口。  
赵磊不说话，垂下头，深深地吻他的发旋。

4

焉栩嘉幼稚园的事情，赵磊并不怎么知道。  
赵磊小时候身体很坏，父母怕养不活，托人批了命。六岁以前，他都在福建乡下和阿嬷一起生活。

阿嬷信佛。堂屋里供着好大一尊观音像。  
他偷偷摸过。是白瓷的。温润，沁凉。  
观音有满月一样丰润的脸庞，眉坠眼合，一派慈悲。  
阿嬷会把观音浸在盛满水的木桶里，浸一夜，第二天再立起时，观音右手垂下的净瓶里，便一滴一滴，滴下水来，滴进脚下踩着的怪鱼张开的口中。  
他看到怪鱼的两条长长的胡须，好奇，问阿嬷：“这是鲤鱼吗？”  
阿嬷答他：“不是。”  
他又问：“那是什么？”  
阿嬷又答：“贪。”  
他追问：“什么是贪？”  
阿嬷不应。半晌，手掌轻轻压上他的头顶，诵一句佛经。  
无无明亦无无明尽。

滴水观音的背面也有法相，满月一样丰润的脸庞，应当也是一尊观音。然而背面的观音法相，粗衣布鞋，袒胸露乳。美丽的眼睛睁着，瞳仁黑如点漆，深如洞窟。  
纵然是这样一种情态，观音的脸上，仍是只有慈悲。

他问过一次阿嬷：“为什么背面这个观音露着奶？”  
阿嬷看他：“谁教你这么问的？”  
没有人教。阿嬷的神情让他害怕。他说：“阿光上次来看我，偷偷让我问阿嬷的。”

这是记忆中阿嬷唯一一次打他。  
他跪在观音像前，背和脖颈都直直挺着，掌心向上，叠在头顶。  
阿嬷用竹尺抽他的掌心。狠狠地抽。抽了十下。  
阿嬷说：“我打你，不是因为你问的问题。而是因为你在菩萨前说谎。”  
他吃痛，痛到大片眼泪从眼角渗出。然而还是倔强着，不肯哭出声。

阿嬷的声音压下来，重得像叹息：“神佛前不可妄语。”

5

后来赵磊想，他那时想让夏之光背这个锅，真是再自然不过。夏之光本来就是他们三个里最能找麻烦的，而他和焉栩嘉都是乖小孩。  
最乖的两个小孩，做出了最坏的事。

夏之光青春期的时候，搞了好些带颜色的视频。自己看，还要带着焉栩嘉看。  
赵磊心知肚明。但他们要瞒着他，他就装作不知道。

焉栩嘉从那时候起，喜欢问他一些稀奇古怪的问题。  
有一次他盯着赵磊看，然后在赵磊转过去看他的时候，又把目光移开。赵磊知道他有话要说，但他要等他先开口。  
反复了几次，果然还是焉栩嘉先忍不住。他问：“哥哥，你知道吗？男人和男人也是能做的。”  
赵磊一阵头疼，但还是忍不住要逗小朋友：“能做什么？”  
焉栩嘉耳根红得厉害，嘴里嘟囔：“你明明知道。”

第二个问题升级了。  
焉栩嘉问：“哥哥和妹妹不能在一起，是因为会生出畸形的小孩，对吗？”  
赵磊脸上没有笑容，板着脸回答他：“对。”

又过了几天，焉栩嘉问他：“男人和男人做不会怀孕，哥哥和弟弟就不会生出畸形的小孩。那哥哥和弟弟为什么不可以在一起？”  
他把手里的书重重按在桌面上，脸沉了下来：“阿光最近给你看了什么？”  
焉栩嘉从来不会被他生气的样子吓倒，声音很大地反击：“不关阿光的事！”  
他的脸气得通红，眼睛亮得吓人。

他们因为这个冷战了好几天。

直到有一天饭后，赵磊在厨房里洗碗，焉栩嘉溜进来，黏着他，非常依恋的样子，手里握着一把生核桃仁。  
他拿一粒叩赵磊的嘴唇，赵磊吃了。——这是他们的小暗号，吃了对方给的东西，就不许再生气。

“哥哥。”焉栩嘉小声地叫他，“上次问你的问题，拿我们家举例子。如果，我是说如果。”  
“如果你和我做的话，我查过了。不算犯法。你十八岁生日还没过。我们是未成年人和未成年人。”  
这是未成年人和未成年人的问题吗？赵磊哭笑不得。他不能当真。  
“没有如果。”  
“为什么。”  
“前提不存在。”  
“为什么不存在？”  
“不存在就是不存在，哪有那么多为什么。”赵磊用厨房纸巾擦盘子上的水。他不看他。  
“为什么不存在？”焉栩嘉提高了声音，“存在的。只要你爱我。”

赵磊不得不转过身来直视他的弟弟。  
他不信佛，也不信神。而此刻，不到七平米的厨房里突然布满神佛的耳目。  
焉栩嘉新鲜的脸孔上，瞳仁深如洞窟。  
黄金锁骨观音正站在洞窟的那一头，透过他的眼睛注视赵磊。

他想起那座城堡一样的教堂，神父举着手机送在他面前，电子女声古怪的腔调重复着：“年轻人，如果你有罪，可以找我忏悔。”  
那个时候，他是怎么回答的？

赵磊回忆起小时候掌心的痛。真痛啊，一下一下，像直接抽在他的心脏上。  
赵磊在心里默念：阿嬷，对不起。我又在神佛前说谎了。

——我有罪。  
我爱面前的这个男孩。  
我爱我的弟弟。  
我爱焉栩嘉。  
我爱他。

6

赵磊去焉栩嘉的教室找他。他不在。同学给赵磊指路，说是可能在活动教室。

他在走廊里就听到焉栩嘉的笑声。  
活动教室里，他的弟弟正在和一个年龄相仿的男孩聊天。那个男孩坐着，焉栩嘉坐在他身前的课桌上。  
男孩不知道说了什么，焉栩嘉又开怀笑了起来，男孩还伸手拍了拍他的大腿。很亲昵的样子。  
这几年，焉栩嘉从来没有在家里这样笑过。夏之光讲一些网上看来的段子逗他，他总是冷着脸把他推开，说：“不好笑。”  
有时候他看夏之光生气了，就挤出右颊那个浅浅的酒窝，戳着，给他看，软声软气的：“好啦，别气啦，还是好笑的。你看我的酒窝都笑出来了。”  
可他脸上的那一个，并不是笑涡。阿光真是傻，焉栩嘉哄他只会这一招。然而每次这一招都对阿光很有效。  
——阿光不是傻，阿光只是爱他。

赵磊放任自己的思绪流到这里，才扣起手指，在教室敞开的门上，敲了几下。  
教室里两个男孩听到声响，不约而同地往赵磊这边看。  
焉栩嘉从课桌上跳下，很欢喜的样子，对那个男孩说了点什么，就向赵磊跑过来。  
男孩看向赵磊。又是一个乖小孩，眼睛里只有年轻的天真。  
赵磊冲他点了点头。

去停车场的路上，赵磊一句话都没有说。  
“你生气啦。”焉栩嘉过来抱他的胳膊。  
“不要生气啊。我最喜欢的还是哥哥呀。”笑得真甜。甜到可恶。  
赵磊停下来，掰过他的脸，盯他的眼睛，直盯到他盖满糖霜的面具在沉默中裂开一道缝隙，透出点凄惶的神色来。  
——赵磊知道自己让他疼了，但他松不开手。  
他问：“是哪个哥哥。”

7

夏之光什么时候和焉栩嘉搞上的。赵磊不知道。他连自己和焉栩嘉是什么时候搞上的都记忆模糊。  
他们俩都没有瞒着他，正如他们俩一开始也没有瞒着他。  
他们不瞒，他就不能装作不知道。知道了也不能管。怎么管。  
两个都是他的弟弟。

夏之光在人后注视焉栩嘉的样子，赵磊看到过一次。在这之前，他一直把阿光当成一个善良但是麻烦的小孩，从没有好好读过阿光眼睛里的东西。  
他看见了他看他的眼神。他便知道了自己以前的可笑。  
原来世间从来只有两样东西无法藏匿。一样是美，一样是爱意。  
他们三个，都戴着这两样东西打造的黄金枷锁。

一次，赵磊在客厅工作，夏之光和焉栩嘉窝在卧室里，有一些动静，不算大，但是降噪耳机也隔不开。  
他干脆丢下工作，落在沙发上打开电视机。一台一台换过去，人间烟火，痴男怨女，江湖恩怨，爱恨情仇。件件桩桩，哪里比得上这个家里正在上演的荒唐。

夏之光在卧室里喊他：“哥。”  
他不应。  
夏之光又喊：“哥。你那还有套子吗？”顿了顿，又扯着嗓子补了一句：“我的用完了。”

新闻频道正在直播非洲草原的动物大迁徙，赵磊停下换台，饶有兴趣地看。

夏之光动静很大地走出来，光着腿，家居服上衣被扯得凌乱，半个领口直挂到肩膀。这一年他好像成熟得很快，露出的身体有非常漂亮的线条。  
他站在赵磊面前。宽度把电视机遮得严严实实。  
赵磊说：“在我的床头柜抽屉里。要用自己拿。”

马塞马拉草原上，异族争夺猎物，同族争夺雌性。电视屏幕上，一群鬣狗正在将自己的同伴开膛破肚，肠子拖出来立刻被分食干净。丑陋的动物。  
人也不过是动物罢了。

赵磊听见夏之光在里面用力合上抽屉，从客厅走回卧室的路上，看都没看赵磊一眼。  
他察觉到他的愤怒。他不担心。他担心什么。  
他们是相似的精子和卵子制造出的相似的怪物。他们体内流着相似的血。这许多的相似黏合着他们之间的关系，一点缝隙都不许有，一点秘密都容不下。

他们是兄弟。

是彼此依靠着，一起长大的兄弟。  
是每周固定有一天去进行家庭采购的兄弟。  
他们会推着一辆大号的购物车，把大型超市每个分区都逛遍。讨论应该带哪几种牛排回去冻在冰箱里，讨论应不应该更换湿纸巾的品牌，讨论是否要尝试新出现货架上的某种进口蜂蜜；他们熟知彼此的癖好，他们中随便一个，都可以帮另外两个人决定下周早餐酸奶的口味。

哪里还会有他们这样亲密而默契的兄弟。  
亲密到会拉上家里所有的窗帘，三个人睡在一张床上，彼此缠绵。  
默契到在结账时，会取下两盒一模一样的保险套，赵磊一盒，夏之光一盒。

赵磊知道夏之光的愤怒因何而起。  
他抽屉里的那盒保险套是新的。前天他自己在楼下的便利店买的。

电视上的内容转向了动物的求偶习俗。两只斑马脖颈相交，看起来像是在拥抱。  
赵磊把电视机的音量调低两格，遥控器换到左手。他低下头，看自己摊开的右手掌心，两道压出的痕迹。  
卧室那边传来焉栩嘉的声音。夏之光没有关门。  
焉栩嘉在吃痛。赵磊听得出来。

他似乎应该以哥哥的身份提醒夏之光轻一点。或者他也可以笑一下。  
他都没有。赵磊心里一片荒芜。  
——两个都是他的弟弟。

8

秋天的时候。他们大扫除，从储藏室里搬出几箱小时候的旧物。  
里面有好多好东西。  
有赵磊用完的几本毛笔字帖，有夏之光藏起来的一大摞不及格试卷，还有焉栩嘉的一本日记。  
赵磊和夏之光硬是打开来念了。满满一本，写的都是两个哥哥的事。  
第一篇的标题就是《我爱我家》。夏之光单脚跳开，做作地学孩童腔调，嗲声嗲气地大声朗诵：“我有两个哥哥，一个是男的，另一个也是男的……”  
赵磊在另一边按着焉栩嘉，已经笑倒。焉栩嘉被困在他的手臂里，脸通红，拼命挣扎想要拿回日记。赵磊的力气太大了，他怎么也挣不脱。  
窗帘拉开着，金色的灰尘在阳光里飞舞，是一个微型宇宙。他们是这宇宙里最普通的三兄弟。

然后又开始做了。  
赵磊的字帖，夏之光的试卷，焉栩嘉的日记本，铺开来摊在地板上。赵磊和夏之光把焉栩嘉按在这上面，要他念完了整本日记。念到哪个哥哥的名字，哪个哥哥便过来操他。

焉栩嘉断断续续地念着他十几年前写下的句子。  
纸箱被他们打翻，旧玩具散落了一地。赵磊用过的木制围棋盘，侧面有夏之光用马克笔画上的涂鸦；夏之光玩过的棒球手套，上面绣着焉栩嘉的名字；焉栩嘉吹过的儿童笛子，外面的布套是赵磊给他做的。  
他们缠绕成长的旧时光，以这样一种古怪的形式铺洒在他们面前。

有那么一个瞬间，赵磊觉得他们仿佛是在审判台上。这些来自过去的物品全部都是原告，它们站成一圈，围观地板中心正在纠缠的这三具赤裸的肉体。  
它们说：尔等俱是罪人。

9

“你刚回来那会儿，我和阿光都觉得你有点怪。”  
赵磊光着上身，在抄经。焉栩嘉的手指摸上来，摩挲他肩胛那块薄薄的肌肉。  
赵磊手不停，笔尖顿了一下，纸上洇开一小块圆形墨点。  
“哪里怪？”  
“你每天都坚持练字儿。我跟阿光下了课只想着出去玩。”焉栩嘉摸够了，伸了个懒腰，“还有，你老不爱哭。”  
“你不也不爱哭。”赵磊腾出左手挠了挠他的脖颈。那里有一颗痣，他刚刚吮过那里，吮了很久。  
“那不一样。有一次……”焉栩嘉从后面抱住他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩上。  
“哪一次？”  
焉栩嘉不说话，静静地抱了一会儿，松开手，重新窝回床上。“太久了，不记得了。”

他们都记得是哪一次。  
赵磊刚回来的那会，焉栩嘉不喜欢他，也不愿意叫他哥哥。然而妈妈一直教赵磊，他是最大的哥哥，他得保护两个弟弟。  
赵磊从小就聪明，什么东西，教一下他就会。焉栩嘉不喜欢他，他就跟着他，不远也不近。  
有一次，焉栩嘉在儿童设施上玩，不小心摔了下来。赵磊冲过去接他。没有接住，两个人都摔在地上。  
赵磊给焉栩嘉垫了一下，他只拐了一下胳膊，还是疼得哇哇大哭。但是他看到赵磊的伤口，吓得眼泪都收回去。  
赵磊半个胳膊的皮被擦破，沙子嵌在里面，又红又脏，看着吓人。  
“疼吗？”焉栩嘉托着赵磊的胳膊，小心翼翼地问他。  
“不疼。”赵磊摇头。他是哥哥，哥哥不应该在弟弟面前说疼。  
焉栩嘉呆呆地看他，然后低头，一下一下舔赵磊的伤口。血污的伤口。  
他说：“妈妈说的，伤口疼的话，舔舔就好了。”

赵磊看向焉栩嘉的脸，有点恍惚。他的脸明明已经是个少年的样子。但是看得久了，小时候的神态便在这张脸上浮现出来。好像在他面前，他永远是那个帮他舔伤口的小孩子。

“嘉嘉，过来。”他停笔，伸手召他。  
他召，他便软软地靠过来。

赵磊摊开焉栩嘉的两个手掌，在掌心各吻一下，提笔在上面写字。  
左手写一个“悲”，右手写一个“咒”。  
左手自觉，右手觉他。

焉栩嘉随他摆弄，等墨干了，虚虚地握住拳头，伸到赵磊面前。  
“你看，还是这么怪。明明不信佛，还要弄这些。”他说，“除了我，还有谁要你。”

赵磊知道实验室里的同学背后都议论他是怪人。怪，很多地方都怪。但最怪的还是，不近女色，也不近男色。有人为了试他，故意以工作的名义，拉他去一些风月场所。每次赵磊都是匆匆应酬一下，然后站起来对大家说抱歉：“家里还有弟弟要照顾。”

哪里是弟弟。赵磊心说。是观音。

他换了一只干净的毛笔，笔头伸进焉栩嘉的颈窝，轻轻搔着。  
焉栩嘉抖了一下，向他求饶：“……不要。受不了。” 他还没从上一波缓过来，本来就怕痒，现下更是敏感的紧。

“那换一个。”

赵磊用两根手指去撬焉栩嘉的唇，让他含着。伸进去也不老实，弓起手指顶弄他的上颚，又用指腹抚摸他的舌头，直到焉栩嘉的嘴含不住口涎，顺着赵磊的掌根滴下来。一滴，两滴。

一滴，两滴。  
滴水观音立在他的面前，眉坠眼合。净瓶里滴出清澈的甘露，只要一滴，便能洗净众生的污垢与烦恼。观音脚下踩着的怪鱼，偏偏张开大口，要将每一滴都吞入腹中。  
赵磊想：贪。

手指抽出来时，牵了一条晶莹的水线。  
般若波罗蜜多心经，一笔一画，赵磊用指尖，写在焉栩嘉的肉身上。

焉栩嘉背上的肉琼脂一样软。赵磊稍一用力，就能摸到他的脊柱。  
他们有类似的，细长伶仃的骨头。  
他沿着脊柱往下写：  
“舍利子，是诸法空相，不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减。”  
这么精美的一副皮囊，若是用火烧尽了，能不能给他留下几粒舍利子。  
怕是不行。  
灰尘拂散，留下的应当是一具遍身骨节相连，色如黄金的骨架。

焉栩嘉在赵磊的手指下颤抖，像是想逃，又被赵磊施力压住。动静大了点，把床边桌上的唱经机碰倒在地。

几声杂音后，唱经机开始呢喃大悲咒：  
我若向刀山 刀山自摧折  
我若向火汤 火汤自消灭  
我若向地狱 地狱自枯竭  
我若向饿鬼 饿鬼自饱满  
我若向修罗 恶心自调伏

焉栩嘉就是他的刀山，他的火汤，他的地狱，他的饿鬼，他的修罗。  
他的黄金锁骨观音。  
抑或他对焉栩嘉也是一样。

赵磊专心写经，仿佛真有端正的小楷浮现在焉栩嘉白练似的脊背上。  
“以无所得故，菩提萨埵，依般若波罗蜜多故，心无挂碍；无挂碍故，无有恐怖。”

他没能写完。  
焉栩嘉转过头来，美丽的眼睛里无挂无碍，无恐无怖。明明白白只写着要他。

他的观音召他，他不能不往。  
最后一笔，他用舌尖划在焉栩嘉的心口上。

注：观音慈悲，化身为绝艳淫女，施以众人染爱法门。引诸好色者，先以欲钩牵，后令入佛智。凡与其交者，永绝其淫。肉身灭后，遍身之骨，钩结如锁，色如黄金。世人谓其为黄金锁骨观音。

10

焉栩嘉生日前一夜，夏之光没有回家。  
从小就是这样，焉栩嘉每年过生日前，都只黏着赵磊，说要和大哥睡。夏之光一直不服气，闹过好几回，说明明大哥是后来的，为什么嘉嘉更喜欢大哥。后来不闹了，也许是长大了，也许是学会了把事情藏起来。  
然后这几年，每年的这一夜，他都有各种各样的理由外宿。

焉栩嘉躺在赵磊身边。  
窗帘已经修好了，拉得严实，房间里是朦胧又统一的夜光，豆沙的颜色。  
焉栩嘉身上有牛奶的香气。是赵磊前几天换的沐浴露。  
他们身上散发同样的味道。

焉栩嘉靠过来，趴在赵磊的胸口，去咬他的睡衣扣子。  
含含糊糊的吐出两个字：“做吗？”  
明知故问。赵磊抱紧他。明知道要做，他们还总是要穿戴整齐的先躺在一起。  
也许他们渴望的是同样一个过程。

突然想起几年前的事。  
也是焉栩嘉生日的前夜，他洗得干干净净的，钻进赵磊的被窝里。  
窗外有一只猫在叫。大概是发了情，叫得格外兴奋。

焉栩嘉拉过赵磊的一只手，抱在胸前，静静地躺着。  
赵磊察觉到他的不开心。  
焉栩嘉不说话，安静了许久，举起赵磊的手，啊呜咬了一口。做做样子，连牙印都没有咬出来。  
赵磊等他咬完，抽回手，一下一下地摸他的头发。他在等，等焉栩嘉自己说出来。  
“今天我去找你。”焉栩嘉说——每次都是他先说——“那几个女生围着你。我不喜欢你跟她们说话的样子。”  
原来是因为这个。  
赵磊温柔地说：“你是嫉妒吗？她们只是我的同学啊。嘉嘉你是弟弟。同学怎么比得上弟弟呢。”  
焉栩嘉蹭过来伏上他的胸口，大而美丽的眼睛在离他很近很近的地方。

“那如果我是你的同学，不是你的弟弟呢？”

如果你不是我的弟弟。

赵磊猛一用力，焉栩嘉被他抖落在身下。  
赵磊用手肘撑着身体，把焉栩嘉的脸固定在他的小臂之间。  
赵磊看着弟弟的脸，回答他，一个字一个字，说得很慢：“如果你不是我的弟弟，你这么跟我说话，就要吃苦头的。”  
“哪种苦头。”  
焉栩嘉静静地回看他。他脸上一点害怕都没有。  
勇敢的小孩可以得到奖励。  
赵磊突然觉得心脏被扯开了一条巨大的裂缝。他对着焉栩嘉的嘴唇，狠狠吻下去。

猫在叫。叫得很难听，像小孩子在哭。  
焉栩嘉生涩地回应赵磊，舌头挤进来的时候他几乎不知道怎么动。不知道是谁的牙齿嗑到了谁的肉，血腥味在两个人的唇齿间散开。

赵磊吻完，又撑起身体。焉栩嘉的嘴唇在离他很近很近的地方。嘴唇上有血。  
“这种苦头。”  
赵磊说完，背过身去。再也没有回头。

猫还在叫。  
赵磊想起朋友家的小猫下崽。初生的小猫崽是潮湿而丑陋的小毛团。眼睛都睁不开，也不会叫，只会凭着本能在母猫身边蠕动。  
赵磊背后有一只这样的小猫崽。  
赵磊不用回头，也知道焉栩嘉在闻着床单上自己的味道，在抚摸、揉搓、抠弄，取悦他自己。不对，不是取悦。取悦的话，他不会不敢睁眼，也不会一点声音都不敢漏出来。

这样的场景早就在他的脑海里回放过千百遍。也许只是他自己的幻想，也许是某个午夜他在焉栩嘉未掩好的门外窥见的秘景。  
是他所有的欲念之始，也是之终。

猫叫了一整晚。

“有猫。”  
焉栩嘉已经射了一次，赵磊不肯放过他，依然不紧不慢磨着。  
“没有猫。”  
“有。猫在叫。”焉栩嘉已经完全脱力，只能顺着赵磊的力气动作着。“我听到了。”  
赵磊凝视他因为失神而空白的眼睛。  
“别害怕，哥哥在这里。”他说，“宝贝。”  
他从来不肯这么叫他。两个字刚一出口，包裹自己的地方就狠狠地收缩了一下，他几乎立刻射出来。

“你爱我吗？”焉栩嘉在意识模糊中问他。  
赵磊没有回答。

11

“想要什么礼物？”他伸手过去，想要压平焉栩嘉后脑勺翘起的一小绺头发。“跟哥哥说，哥哥给你买。”  
“我不想要。每次都提前问我。知道了答案又有什么意思。我想要惊喜。”焉栩嘉把潮红的脸埋进被子里。

赵磊恍惚觉得这个对话很熟悉。

真是吊诡，最近几年的这一天，他们似乎总在重复同样的场景。  
仿佛住进了漩涡里，在一轮又一轮的往复中，除了下坠，什么都不能做。

“蛋糕总是要的。”他好声好气地说，“我今天请了假。待会儿阿光就回来。我们俩，就我们俩，给你过生日。好不好？”

焉栩嘉靠过来，脸贴着赵磊光裸的大腿，蹭了蹭。小猫崽一样的。  
赵磊把手插进他的发间，一下一下梳着。很软的头发，像丝，从赵磊的指尖滑过。  
头发软的人心硬。赵磊想。  
——他不知道自己的头发有多软。

“那我要栗子蛋糕。”良久，焉栩嘉才说话，声音有点闷闷的。  
赵磊应他：“好。”

============

片尾曲：孟庭苇《心经》 https://c.y.qq.com/base/fcgi-bin/u?__=JaNXGfJ


End file.
